Ice and Blood
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: Born between the union of Yuki-Onna and Shinso Vampire, Naruto is a rare breed of monster that has no real weakness but instead all of there strengths with no draw backs. Now Naruto Namikaze-Bloodriver-Shirayuki-Uzumaki must not only deals with humans, but the Yokai that hate his parents too and want him dead. Fun! Naruto/Trinity Blood/Rosario Vampire. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. I am writing this out of my boredom and simply because my brain likes to jump from once story to another till I am out of energy for one story and come back to it later date. Also I have a job now...

And no I will not stop writing my stories. I am just slowing them down by oh a lot. I will though writing on my days off and hopefully release a new chapter for you to enjoy.

First off lets start with the basics of this story. This is a Trinity Blood/Naruto/Rosario+Vampire cross over

Naruto ties these three stories together. So yeah... REALLY OP Naruto (But not Madara Fourth Shinobi war OP. I do not want him so powerful that its impossible to kill him). But that is later when he doesn't have to fight a damn god off. Yes this does take place in Naruto world. Yes there with be crossing between realms or dimensions. How this effects everything will be found out later.

And if you figured out Naruto's place in this story than congratulations you get a cookie but don't spoil my fun.

Pairings? Meh I am kinda iffy on this. I mean I want Naruto to have some girls but ones that aren't human seeing as... Yeah...

Girls you can pick from for Naruto's Harem? If it does become that.

_**Rosario+Vampire**_:

Akasha Bloodriver

Moka Akashiya

Akua Shuzen

Kokoa Shuzen

Kahlua Shuzen

Kurumu Kurono

Ageha Kurono

Mizore Shirayuki

Tsurara Shriayuki

I do not know if you guys want Naruto to have humans as lovers because of now I only thought of the non-human side.

Tamao Ichinose

Ruby Tojo

Yukai Sendo

I think that's enough for them damn... Any more girls are up to you guys.

* * *

_'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu" or lettering  
_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_**Naruto: This will be a challenge.**_

_**Onyx: Indeed.**_

_**Naruto: So I am immune to everything that the others aren't?**_

_**Onyx: Yeah. Seems stupid but really water as a weakness? As soon as found out your going to have a hard time with Suiton jutsu users.**_

_**Naruto: Ok. So what is this story on about.**_

**_A/N: Note, Naruto knows what he is. How he knows will be shown.  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter I: Basics_**

A boy who is 12 that looks really 15 years of age is laying his head down waiting for school to start. He is wearing an ice blue sleeveless coat that came down to his ankles with black flames at the bottom of the said coat. He is also wearing Black anbu pants tied down near his feet with Ice blue bandages wrapped at his ankles come up to his lower calf muscle and black shinobi sandals. He was wearing a sleeveless fish net armor shirt with a thin cotton black sleeveless shirt with a v-neck. Around his neck is a heart shape locket made out of silver along with another necklace that is a choker crucifix seal. This Crucifix seal had a silver cross with an ice blue rose in the center of it At the sides is an ice blue chain on the right and left of the said cross. On his back is Hyōrinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue, and sheath dark blue. The blade is longer than most normal katanas and thus is almost in the same class as a Odcahi but is a mix of a normal length katana and an Odachi. As such the blade is carried on the back of its owner. On both of his legs are Kunai and a small scroll holder. Instead of having Shuriken and Kunai holders like most shinobi Naruto had two Kunai holders.

(For the coat think of Minato coat but its ice blue and black flames without sleeves, and for the choker think of a boy version of Moka's necklace. Ice blue chains instead of pearls and an ice blue color rose instead of the ruby thing Moka has)

The boy has sun-kissed golden blond hair that is mopped down and spiky giving the boy a wild look. On his face is three whisker marks on each check. His body is a classic swimmer body meant for speed, fluid movement, and power all mixed into one. His body is lean and well-built. His eyes are pupil-less Ice crystal blue. His skin is a light pale tan.

This 'hunk' of a young man is none other than Naruto N.B.S. Uzumaki is resting his head against the desk he has sat in for the past four years. Naruto is a young man who is surround with a dark secret sugar-coated with dark chocolate and wrapped up in an enigma of secrets. Reason for all the secrets? Well to be honest Naruto isn't human. He is Half Shinso Vampire and half Yuki-Otoko. (Yuki-Otoko is a male version of Yuki-Onna)

Plus that during the sealing of 'Kyuubi No Kitsune' during his birth his father also sealed away some scrolls for Naruto sole eyes to read. What those were are only known to the young Hybrid.

Naruto is waiting for his class mates to show up. He had few friends but none knew he wasn't human. Not that he cared for what he is or such. Naruto himself was just glad he was immune to Water base jutsu because really? Ninja who can shot water after forming the said water out of no where would get him killed if he was just a Shinso Vampire. Lucky for him his Yuki-Otoko blood makes him immune to such threats. Which he was thankful for cause the Mobs that had the guts to try to kill him were fools.

Really you have the guts to enter a Youki home without said knowledge of the being that lived there? It was really foolish so sadly it was.

But a lot of things happen in this last 4 years. For one Naruto found out who his parent were and why they were hidden from him. Did he like it?

FUCK NO HE DIDN'T! Though he could understand why it was hidden and why he was more closely watched than anyone else Naruto is pissed because he had to act like he didn't know.

How he found about his parents? Well his father and mother during his birth left on his baby body a Time Capsule Seal. The way the seal works is very much like a Time Capsule. You set the seal for a several years. And what ever was sealed away comes out in a poof of smoke showing a scroll or Box or what have you.

The seal that was placed on Naruto was set to go off after at 8 years have passed... Right when Naruto started the Academy and was supposed to graduate with the rest of the kids his age. The seal also was set to start to unlock when Naruto accessed his chakra/youki. Which was the first week during school. Naruto out of all his classmates he had the most raw power. Not even the ducked ass emo can say he is the most powerful Genin.

Power does not make you stronger than anyone else. Skill, Control, power, and varying other things make you strong.

Anyway back to the thought at hand. In the Time Capsule Seal Naruto's parents left Naruto fighting styles and some gifts that are his by birth right. Did any one else know that these gifts were originally known to be owned by his parents? No they really didn't cause these gift are meant for Naruto solely.

From his mother he gotten a letter, several scrolls, A sword name Hyōrinmaru, and finally a locket necklace that has both his parents picture in it when Kushina is pregnant with Naruto. along with her Dairy in hopes he will get to know her without her being there to guide him.

The letter Naruto got from his mother told him that she was forever sorry she can not with him and how much she loved him. She also mention that he is very special which to why he will find later on why. The scroll she given him were to train with his Yuki-otoko powers, book on Fuinjutsu for beginners to all the way to masters. The sword Hyōrinmaru is sentient sword that has power over Ice and Water allowing Naruto have an insane affinity for the Wind, Water, And Ice Elements. His mother Dairy was heart warming and helped him a bit with some problems he had this includes dealing with his emotions. His powers of Yuki-Otoko respond to his feelings more strongly than anything else. For example if he got pissed, than the room temperature will drop to freezing levels.

From Naruto's father left him his own letter telling Naruto that he was host to a Chakra construct called 'Kyuubi No Kitsune'. And most likely due to his blood the being of solid chakra will become part of Naruto meaning Naruto has both Chakra and Youki meaning he has power far beyond his own father. His father went into detail telling Naruto that this will affect him one of three ways. It will increase his Regeneration powers to their max. Second that Naruto can gain the construct powers such as Negtive Emotion Sensing, Massive Chakra coils, and A Very high Affinity for Fuuton and Katon Jutsu. But this process will be slow and most likely he will never meet the fox. How long would it take to take the fox's chakra? His dad wrote 10 to 15 years. But other than that nothing bad should happen. This letter is longer than his mother and he went into saying he was forever sorry that he place this burden on him but his father did not trust the humans with such power so using Naruto was in a way to kill the Construct and keep the sentient beings power out of human hands.

And honestly Naruto understood his father's point. Absolute power corrupts absolutely, so by his father using him as a sacrifice he was able to make sure no more Jinchuriki with the nine tails will be made by future generations. Though he might beat his dad ass in a little if they meet in the afterlife if his mother hasn't done that already.

But as such Naruto had gain two pools different pools of power he can tap into. One being the Fox's chakra now his by his father calculations. And his own natural pure Youki flowing though his veins.

Thus the other things his father left him with.

The other things his father left him with was a book on chakra and varying exercises to control the power he has. A Crucifix seal to seal away his powers so he can have a calming flow of Chakra/Youki he can control. His father own books on Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and some beginner Kenjutsu which is the same as his mother whom left several scrolls on Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and other books to help him in in his aspect of being a shinobi. Naruto also had several scrolls on his Shinso Vampire powers and teaches him how to use them to there fullest. Plus his dad left him notes on his two most prized Jutsu. (You know their names so I am not mentioning them)... It seems they have left him everything before they passed which he is thankful for.

He threw himself into training and planned on master everything he could before his last year at the Academy ended. Which in luck was easy seeing all the notes and studying helped greatly.

So in the first year Naruto learned the basics such as Chakra and Youki control including large amounts of time spent to control it right. After he found the Kage Bunshin (Godsend!) Naruto quickly stepped up his training another notch by sparing with the clones on top of water while sword fighting with Hyōrinmaru. He had his clones do this repeatedly for he four years. And since he was half Shinso Vampire he could survive without food and go on blood and same for food. And since he had Tsunade level strength without chakra you can guess he had no problem hunting.

During the second year Naruto studied Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, ninjutsu, and some Kenjutsu more getting into the more advance forms of these arts. Naruto easily master the Basics of Fuinjutsu in the first year and showed signs of not slowing down in the second year. Naruto's Ninjutsu had to wait till he learn his element releases. But he has a hunch they are Wind, Fire, Water, and Ice. Though this is just a theory Naruto have a feeling he should train in Doton and Raiton if he is right on his elements. If he can stop people from using Ninjutsu on him then it makes it easier for him to fight taijutsu and Kenjutsu which he prefers

But without Chakra Paper to test this theory he had to wait for a Jounin-sensei to teach him. For Taijutsu Naruto learned four main fighting styles that were made by his parents to which he got the basics down easy. The more advance forms relied on the opponents movements so the fighting styles relied on countering, feints, false openings, speed, agility, and most of power with well-aimed attack hitting the joints of the persons body either snapping of crippling his opponent.

For Kenjutsu Naruto focused on dancing in a water fluid like movement. He spared many times against small army of his clones and he can say he has some experience wielding a blade. He is no beginner but far from a Master like his Mother.

For training his body as well the crucifix cross isn't Naruto's only seal placed on him. Naruto had Resistance Seals, Gravity Seal, And a Chakra Seal. These three seals together will most likely kill a normal human but thankfully Naruto isn't human. Because one should never have more than one of these seals on the said person. It could kill them from the stress on their body.

The Resistance Seal works by limiting the movement of ones body and making it feel like you're in Quick sand, Water, or mud depending on the level. There are only 10 levels for this seal and Naruto is on level 6.

The Gravity Seal acts a weight pressing against the body. Instead of training weights this seal evenly spreads the weight of lets say a 100 pound rock on your body making your body act as a whole to carry the extra 100 pounds your body feels. Now these weights are more dangerous but the results are worth it. The limit on these seals are 1000 pounds max never going over. Naruto set his seal limit for 300 because he honestly doesn't want to be a raging hulk monster. He is trying to keep the stream line body he has.

Finally the last seal is a Chakra Seal. This seal is meant for not only building your Chakra Coils but also bettering your control at the same time. So the more chakra you have the more this seal will affect you. For Naruto if he ever is going to gain perfect control or something akin to perfect control for him this Seal will help the process of control. Though this will take no doubt years maybe even decades but Naruto is nearly immortal. Can he die? Yes he can, it's just a bitch and try to kill him because of his regenerating powers.

And things to his said powers of healing Naruto was able to heal quickly after a good night rest and push his body to their absolute limits everyday. He has more brute force and power. But finesse and grace he will gain under train if he has the right teacher. And if that said teach does not hold a grudge against him for something he does or does not hold. This list might as well be long as his whole palm because very few people treat him 'normally' without glares.

Though he suppose it doesn't matter now cause all those bad days are behind him hopefully.

Just a few moments later Naruto felt Mizuki ass and Iruka enter his field of sensing emotions and chakra.

A few moments passed and the class began to pour into the classroom. Fangirls, Emos, and the damn rainbow.

Naruto slowly sat up and let his hands hang from his side drawing water from the air to making it into ice and form Ice Claws he uses sometimes in battle to do his more feral and wild attacks. He does this repeatedly to work on his Water Manipulation so he can form ice faster. As of now he can form his Ice Claws in under 20 seconds. Not bad but when you have a bunch of Ninja whom maybe Chunin, jounin, or Kage 20 seconds to form the said Ice Claws will get him killed.

He can make varying amount of weapons out of ice. He kinda does this out of boredom but it lets him practice when he has nothing to do. Kunai and Senbon needles were the easiest to make seeing as they are made for more of stabbing ones opponent instead of cutting like sword which in truth he was more skilled with than anything else. Plus his vampire side comes out at the sight of blood seeing as he only feeds from three women in the village.

Soon the class is filled with Iruka, Mizuki, and the rest of the class. Well Mizuki looked like he went though a meat grinder and come out half dead seeing as he ran into the young hybrid late at night and decided to get his 'righteous revenge' much to Naruto disappointment that the man is more power-hungry than driven to get stronger on his own.

(Mizuki hasn't stolen the scroll because of the shit beat out of him)

Iruka and Mizuki both begun by stating they are proud of helping the Genin hopefuls to graduate and yes this includes Naruto seeing as he is tied with Sasuke Uchiha for Genin of the Year. The Konuchi of the year is a three-way tie between Sakura, Hinata, and Ino though why they wanted the title so bad escapes Naruto alot. He never under stood women. Let alone human woman.

Naruto half listened to what Iruka was saying.

"Ok Class I just want to say I am all proud of you all. Remember the path a shinobi is a hard one. One that I know you can all do. Now me and Mizuki will announce the teams starting from team one till team 12" Iruka explained but Naruto raised an eyebrow at this statement. 12 teams in total? Unless two new students are joining this course there is no way that there can be that many teams unless someone is having a private teach which most if not all Jounin do not or hate showing any kind of special treatment.

Unlike some who treat a certain emo like he is king. Man that is going to bite him the ass one day.

"Ok Team One will be..." And Naruto fell asleep or in a state of light sleep. He could hear Iruka talking and speaking naming the teams one by one. It is sort of like a trace like state where your awake but your body is asleep. Being awake and asleep at the same time. Now that he thinks about it. In one of the classes this is called... Microsleep? Where you brain is still awake and aware of everything but you might not be aware that your asleep anyway. Many shinobi suffer from this thus is why many Jounin and Chunin plus Genin try to get the healthy amount of sleep every night. While they are Shinobi they were still humans and needed everything the human body needed to be healthy. Sleep being one of those many things. It's also why most Villages enforce Shinobis enforce healthy habits into the said Shinobi they hold inside a Village walls. They needed able and fit Shinobi thus is why some rules are more strictly enforced and others aren't.

Soon Iruka got to the 7th team. "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka spoke only to hear a cheer about true love and some shit, and two groans from two heirs to a clan. He smiled in pity showing he was some what remorseful about he Hokage putting the two Heirs with a fan girl... Yes Iruka hated fangirls too.

"Team 8 will Be Naruto N. Uzumaki..." Iruka pause to seeing some of the students looking at him with hope in their eyes. Some girls more than boys. " With Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame... Your Sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi and Anko Mitarashi" Everyone heard a slam one a desk to see Naruto groaning in despair. He had to be teamed up with With Shno and Kiba. This is either a blessing or curse. One whom is an Ice Queen and another is a known Sadist and enjoyment of tormenting others. While they saw that Naruto himself is cursing his luck.

Not to mention that Naruto is paired with Kurenai Yuuhi. A known Ice Queen whom disliked men maybe enough to become a lesbian.

He knew his jiji had something too due with this and he will get him back by replacing all those Orange books with Yaoi version.

Though out the Village all men who owned a certain orange book began sweating in fear for no reason...

Sighing Naruto saw the class looking in pity or making motions akin to praying.

_'HEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY!'_ Naruto thought with a tick mark appears above his head while his eye twitched. He knew he was better off with Anko cause of their many run ins inside the Forest of Death to the point they have become friends or something close to that.

Sure Anko knew Naruto could control ice and its seen as the Hyoton bloodline limit mixing both air and water to make ice. Seeing as it's not as special as the Sharigan but then again people do not really understand how to use the powers of ice fully like Naruto does. Unlike most people from the Yuki Clan whom have Hyoton Naruto is close to being so-called King of Ice though he wants more powerful title like God Of Ice And Water. (Ironically that is the name of a story I am writing where Naruto has Water, Ice, and Lighting for elements).

Those are much more power and make people thing twice of messing with him. Plus people most think Water Jutsu and Ice Just are limited on the user.

In truth Water Jutsu deal internal damage such as lets say someone were hit in the gut with a Water bullet jutsu. There organs wouldn't just be damage but most likely be ripped apart by the forces hitting the stomach. You didn't need to burn someone, cut someone, or blow someone up to kill them. Blunt force trauma works just as much as non-blunt force trauma. An example is of such forces is broken rips, ripped skin, damaged organs, fractures, and varying other wounds. Water Jutsu are more for both Offense and Defense but people think of it as more of a defense element but people forget that water its self holds no solid form. Think of it this way.

Think of it this way someone fires a water bullet jutsu at you. Seeing as water has no solid form or shape anything that water hits will be hit evenly. Meaning in short terms its like hitting some one with a giant version of a shotgun bullet and instead of enter someone body it can cause massive internal bleeding and it hurts like a bitch. Fire burns, lighting pierces, Earth defends, Wind cuts, and Water does what ever the user pleases.  
(I wonder how many people will start thinking of Water Jutsu more of both Offense and Defense now instead of just one)

"Naruto, Anko and Kurenai wants you to meet them at the dango shop along with Kiba and Shino in four hours" Iruka spoken only to see the sun-kiss gold blond nod and leave out the door. Albeit in a slow relaxed way like he isn't worried. Iruka shrugged it off seeing as Naruto isn't just little brother figure but Naruto is the most relaxed and calm students around. Sure he had glimpses of the boy anger when he froze a whole hallway making the school temperature drop to 39 degrees. Needless to say Naruto is one of his most 'behaved' students. But Iruka NEVER wants to see Naruto really pissed.

It took a whole 4 hours to safely heat up the school again and the repairs on the hall that was frozen were frightening to say the least. If Naruto could control that power then he will be very strong.

* * *

**_With Naruto_**

Naruto is walking down the Village taking in the warmth of the sun enjoying the breeze of the air. He stops and looks around when he hears Glass breaking. But shrugs it off to heads towards the Dango stand he knows Anko loves and enjoys to hang out at. Naruto himself enjoys dango.

Naruto thinks back to when he first met Anko. It was about 3 years ago when he was learning the basic of everything his parents have left him. It was also when he found out why he was thirsty all the time. He was craving blood not something else to drink. Needless to say Anko was honestly his first meal. And while he knew for sure not many people knew of Youki some did. Anko is one such person whom accepted him for what he is and he accepted her in the same way. Since their friendship started he felt he was more under the watch of some Anbu he knew as ROOT. Though briefly he father and mother letter went ovr the group it was more of watching out for some man name Danzo because of his inhuman tactics using shinobi to reach his goals.

As the years passed on Naruto fed from Anko, Ayame, and a civilian council woman name Mebuki. He did feed off Mikoto be she died during the Uchiha Massacre. But as far as he knew no one knew his secret of being a Shinso Vampire and Yuki-Otoko.

Though he guess those secrets won't be secret for long anyway seeing as he felt more and more teams of ANBU watched him everyday. Some ROOT deguised as normal ANBU and some ANBU that were under the Old man command.

And well he trust some. He trust less than a certain few. But than again that topic was up for debate.

Naruto soon looked to his left to see a bush that is moving slightly.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto walked over to the bush and reached inside. What he heard and what he felt made his cheeks turn a slight pink color.

At the touching aspect Naruto felt something warm and soft yet mushy like some kinda soft pillow you can squeeze.

At the sound he heard a yelp and moan.

Composing himself Naruto withdraw his hand and waited for who ever was in the bush to come out. But what came out was someone he wasn't suspecting to meet.

It is a woman. but it wasn't just any woman. It is girl with short black hair and wearing a funny magical girl outfit like some kind of witch.

She has short black hair and purple eyes. she wears s kind of uniform. Which is mostly due to her small most likely. She wears a black witch hat, a pink top, and a pink corset. She wears the green checkered pleated short skirt, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes. She's mostly seen holding her magic wand.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the young female. No doubt she was close to his age but psychically he looked much older. Also he could tell this female form smell alone isn't completely human. She had the smell of Youki on her and most times if not all the time Youki beings tend to avoid humans. This goes for other races such as elves, Devils, angels, demons, Oni, Dragons, fairies, and anything else that is supernatural. Honestly Naruto could understand why they dislike humans but he didn't really care. Some humans are just as bad as demons or monster. This accounts for all beings in Naruto's book. You can be an 'Angel' but you could be the worst kind. Race doesn't make you good. The choices and path you follow defines you as 'good' or 'bad'.

It's like a female can be very attractive. Just because she is hot, sexy, beautiful, or such. Yeah that is only out side. Beauty and who a person is goes farther than skin deep. Naruto understands this enough.

"H-how did you" her voice is only loud enough for both of them to hear. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Yukai for the life in her couldn't understand this man in front of her... Name his **Aura** and power. They are huge, so huge even larger than her Moka-chan aura. This man is no doubt an S-class monster. No human even in this world is this strong. What kinda monster is he? Not only that she was taking in his appearance.

He has mopped sun-kiss golden blond hair, crystal ice blue pupil-less eyes, a pale tan skin tone. No trace of baby fat on his body at all. a handsome very attractive face and figure as well. His body is lean and well-built to the point he has a perfect swimmers body built for speed, strength, and long distance traveling. She could tell this by how his clothing held and clanged to his body. For clothing he is wearing a long coat the is ice blue with black flames as the bottom which reach to his ankles and the coat is sleeveless. He had a shirt that is also sleeveless and its color is navy blue. on his Neck is a necklace choker that reminds her of Moka's necklace but his is different from what she can tell.

The choker has ice blue chains on it instead of like Moka's necklace which has pearls on it. His choker has an ice blue rose instead of a ruby cat eye.

Her eyes traveled down. And she wasn't disappointed. He is the classic 'hunk' thing going on.

He is wearing some type of black pants that have ice blue bandages wrapped up and tucked into his black shoes that exposes his toes. On his thigh on both legs he has a container for storing something away. He looked like some kinda warrior.

Looking back at him or more over what this man had at his back. It is a very long katana blade. But it was odd to say th least, with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue, and sheath dark blue. The blade is longer than most normal katanas and thus is almost in the same class as a Odcahi but is a mix of a normal length katana and an Odachi. Yukai couldn't understand it but that blade seem very familiar to her. Like a itch she can't starch or something on the tip of her tongue she can't quite place.

Over all he i very attractive and very warrior like looking.

Shaking her head she needed to know how this man found her while she was using an Invisibility Spell to hide her self from this world and regroup with the others.

"How did you know I was hiding there?" Yukai spoke in a more calming voice. Yukai and her friends have been in this world with there teacher going by with the skin of their teeth for a while. It wasn't until Moka, Mizore, and that big tit cow bitch became Ninja to help with the bills. Plus there sensei said that it will be awhile before help comes. So they were stuck here.

"You were afraid" Naruto spoke truthfully and monotone voice. But Yukai heard the same type of cool and calming voice she hears from Mizore from time to time.

And on Naruto's part this was true. She was feeling fear and from the look on her face she had no idea where the fuck she was. It must be his negative emotion sensing that he got from the fox. Cause her fear or more over the feeling of fear is coming off her very easy. Plus the fact he smelled Youki coming from this girls makes him wanna ask questions.

Yukai just looked at this man strangely. Afraid? Was it it possible for him to sense emotions like the Empaths she has met?

"What are you doing here? I do not know you and I never seen you around Konoha before. Meaning your new are an intruder" Naruto spoke seriously. Narrowing his eyes a bit to make it seem like he was glaring at her. Only this is a torture tactic taught to him by Anko. By putting pressure on her he might be able to find out what she is up too. But this is a weak tactic compared to others. This tactic in Interrogation happens to fall into light torture to get someone with a weak will to fall under pressure. He could add Blood-lust or Killing intent but there are two problems with that.

One his Bloodlust will alert any near by Ninja and him with a girl forming at the mouth isn't a good idea seeing as being a Vampire also Naruto to have a very strong blood-lust.

Killing intent he doesn't have much at all. Many because the main method of having strong Killing intent is to kill not some people but ALOT of people. Something that wouldn't boat well for Naruto seeing as for the passed several years he was only focused on surviving

Yukai for her part is nervous. Were they found out they are from another world? DAMN that creepy ass bus driver. He said something about a very powerful mix breed that is here. But Mix breeds are normally weaker than their Pure Blood counter parts. At least that is far as she knows.

"I just moved to this Village. Sorry but I get nervous around new people" Yukai spoke calmly. She can't let this man find her out yet. She had to protect the others in some fashion.

Naruto nods. It does make since because if they are new then he wouldn't have known, But the smell of Youki on her interest him greatly. And god damn his natural curiosity cause he is going to find out.

"Very well. Have a good day then" Naruto asks warmly all traces of anything opposing gone with the wind. A complete 180 from earlier where he was a bit hostile. Naruto calmly walks away from the girl without looking back. Only to miss a small smile from her.

* * *

_**Some time Later**_

Naruto is sitting at the Dango stand named 'Dragon's Way'. The owner is nice and doesn't treat Naruto rudely. To which he is thankful for cause he had enough of a tough time handling the Villagers.

With him is Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Abarame. (You already know what they look like and if you don't you have Google)

Kiba is now tlking to Shino about improving his fighting style and Shino was kind but bluntly enough to point out his flaws.

Naruto himself is just calmly sitting with his two friends chat away and he quietly listened only to speak up when he had a a unique point of view to share.

"So Naruto what do you think about our teachers being two of the 6 Ice queens?" Kiba asked. Honestly he was happy he is on the same team as Naruto and Shino. In his book both of them were strong and Alpha status like he aims to be top dog in his clan. While he knew they were young he also knew no greater teammates are Shino and Naruto.

Shino had his bugs and Clan techniques of the Aburame Clan. They were skilled assassins and fighters when needed but they were better at taking targets alive. They were also natural at tracking like his clan and skilled fighters. Kiba respected Shino greatly and honestly never wanted to get on the guys bad side.

And then there is Naruto Uzumaki. Last of the Uzumaki clan and wielder of a very powerful ice element he uses in connection with his sword. Naruto to most if not everyone is an enigma and no one knows the 'real' Naruto. Sure Kiba himself could say he knew some of Naruto but not everything. But again Naruto is very strong and comes up with the most scary and insane ideas for his powers over ice.

A good example is for Naruto to cut someone with a bladed weapon. Though he prefers his sword. Naruto could let say cut someone and for that moment anything that part of the blade cuts becomes frozen. Might not seem like much but if Naruto cut someone chest deep enough he could freeze that person's heart thus killing them without much trouble.

"Hard to say. Kurenai I do not know about Kiba, but I do know of Anko and if she is training us... Well I hope we have all our wills and last wishes written out" Naruto spoke somewhat grimly. Naruto trained with Anko alot during his four years in the Forest of Death.

Lets just say even is he isn't human that damn woman put him though the worst hell ever. He had to dodge and do all sorts of crazy shit.

Kiba got nervous and Shino just raised an eyebrow.

"Surly Naruto-san, Anko-san can not be that bad. What makes her different from any other respectable Kunochi?" Shino asked. Shino is always respect to everyone even his enemies. He believes in playing fair and not following stupid rumors like the ones surrounding the blond. Since becoming friends with the blond Shino can tell Naruto is a good person.

"What I mean regardless of How much I care and love hearing that woman's angel like voice. She can give any guy nightmares if pissed off. She is sadistic and will make you cry for you mom. I respect Anko alot, both as a woman and Kunochi of Konoha. I am just going to warn you now... We might not survive her... Unique training methods" Naruto said honestly. He was going to say Sadistic as training methods but even Anko and her insane thinking had proved good training though out the four years.

One being Naruto ate a lot more health minus the blood. He took he studdying and training serious ad never slacked off. She was a good teacher and good role model. She also became very few Naruto cared for very deeply.

"So your saying her training is tough basically. Which to me is a good thing" Kiba spoke simply. Kiba was the simple type and always thought with his heart first and not his head. But being with Naruto taught him he needs both. But most of the time Kiba still followed his heart like Naruto did.

"Yeah. And honestly if I have to train till I drop I rather do that then take short cuts" Naruto spoke honestly.

"Like the Uchiha and some others" Kiba half grinned and half chuckled.

"Yeah. But remember hold your judgement until we know all the facts" Naruto retort

"Yeah yeah I know bro. Anyway where is our Dango? Didn't we order awhile ago?" Kiba asked aloud letting both Shino or Naruto know either can answer. Too which Shino answered.

"Yes have ordered but that was alittle over 20 minutes ago... Plus our sensei will be here soon" Shino said adding the fact it's almost time for the team sensei to meet. But t him it was odd that the Dango they have ordered was taking so long. Its only been 20 minute but it normally takes five minutes max to get an order of Dango.

"Indeed. Unless Anko order the supply of Dango again we shouldn't have waited this long" Naruto said. He saw the raised eyebrows he got.

"Anko really LOVES dango" Naruto said explaining why it might take so long. The two boys nodded at this. All Shinobi including Kunochi have there own quirks. With Naruto its ice, kenjutsu, gardening, music, and learning new shinobi techniques. With Kiba its his buddy Akamaru, training, ogling girls, and sometimes pranks. With Shino its collecting bugs, reading, or for fun he make people believe the Academy is haunted.

"Well well if it isn't Naru-chan!" A cheery happy voice said.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Naruto yelled his eye twitching slightly.

* * *

**_Onyx: Ok Guys I wanna let you know something. Naruto will have a sword or some type of weapon that gives the physical form of his element release. All of them but the Ice Element and Water element seeing as Hyōrinmaru takes roles of both elements. You already have the Ice Element blade Hyōrinmaru. There will be a story behind these blades. And I would like to say that Yes cross over girls from other animes are allowed since I am pulling a lot of effort into this story like my others. This story along with my Chi No Puinsu are he only ones I have so far that Naruto is REALLY OP... Cause most likely I plan on killing Sasuke anyway. There will be a list of the Swords or weapons I plan on giving Naruto. So encase you forget don't worry. They will be at the bottom of every chapter... I hope. So far I have only chosen about four blades. _**

**_Naruto: Your going to make really skilled aren't you? _**

**_Onyx: Yes. I don't see why I shouldn't. Besides by the end of the story you will need every ounce of power and skill you have._**

_**Naruto: Notice Onyx kinda just skipped everything not correcting much? Yeah he was half asleep and half awake writing his stories. So sorry.**_

_**Onyx: Again I suck at Grammar and spelling sometimes. So if you see anything wrong point it out. But do NOT be an ass about it. I know I am not the best nor the worst. I just wanna do this cause I enjoy it.**_

**_Naruto: Ok. Alright guys since Onyx here hasn't chosen any girls. You get to choose. Until next time, later._ **

* * *

_**Naruto N.B.S Uzumaki**_ profile:

_**Age**_: 12 (Looks 15)

**_Race_**: Shinso Vampire/Yuki-Otoko (Will have Crusnik powers later)

_**Youki Class**_: SS-Class Youki (Because he is immune to water and its natural purring properties making him a whole new level of don't fuck with him)

_**Threat**_: Low A (Powers are sealed)

_**Powers**_: All the powers of the Youki Shinso Vampire and none of the Weakness. Vise versa with Yuki-otoko powers.  
Has power over Wind, Water, and Ice to high degree.  
Enhances Senses Beyond human levels.  
Stamina and Chakra Monster. (Or Yokai if you wanna go with that)  
Enhanced Speed, Strength, Reflexes, Agility, Regeneration, Photographic Memory, and Sensor.  
Powers of Flight (Yes I giving Naruto fucking wings. Deal with it)

_**Weapons**_:

Hyōrinmaru - Yes this is the sword from Bleach. I chosen this sword because it is best to show Naruto's connection to Water and Ice seeing as this is the only weapon I found that can use both of those. How the Blade was made will be shown later in the story so until then I am keeping it close on such information. However I will say this. he swords power gives Naruto an insane high affinity to the Elements Ice and Water nearly doubling and strengthening the connection he has to those two Sword and Naruto's own connection to Ice can possibly drop everything in an area to Absolute Zero. But the Coldest Temperature he can reach safely is -135.8 Degrees F. Naruto can drop the Temperature lower too -180 Degrees F without risking his health. But at this point he has to be fighting one on one. But he risks even his own health by dropping the temperature any lower.

? - The Flame Dragon Sword shows Naruto's Connection to Fire. Made from the Blood, fang, and power of a Dragon of Flames this sword gives its user to control most flames and be protected from the hottest flames Unless they are flames Bless by a God or Goddess. This sword also empowers Naruto will a strong connection to the Element Fire so much so he could send for flames just as hot as the Core of the Sun, and if you wanna know how hot that is. The sun's core is about 27 million degrees F. To where the surface of the sun is 3.5 Million Degrees F. Just to give you an idea how hot the Flames are. But Even then the Goddess Amaterasu flames are unmatched and can NOT be measured at all-seeing as her flames are the hottest.

? - The Gale Blade, This Blade shows Naruto's connection to the Element Wind. As such like the Flame Dragon Sword this sword was forged using the Blood, Bone, and heart of a Dragon of the Wind. Able to call winds as strong as a F5 Tornado or stronger. This blade allows Naruto to have a very strong connection to the Element wind already giving him an insanely high affinity for the Element. Allowing Naruto to summon winds that are blowing at 318 mph. It is also possible for Naruto to bring forth even STRONGER winds reaching maybe 20 million MPH. (Shockley that is only about 3% of the speed Light travels. I think, and yes before you say it's not possible. Scientist have found a black hole that has winds speeds going at 20 million Mph)

_**Skills**_: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Senjutsu.

_**Element Release**_: Fire, Lighting, Water, and Ice.

_**Family (known)**_:

Minato Namikaze Bloodriver (Father, Shinso Vampire) - (Deceased)

Kushina Uzumaki Shriayuki (Mother, Yuki-onna) - (Deceased)

**_Birth Day_**: October 10th

_**Familiar**_: None as of yet.

_**Summons**_: None as of yet.

**_Yuki-otoko Form_**: Hair becomes Snow white, eyes glow ice blue, has Ice claws for hands, and area around him dropped below the freezing point of water. Other than that and the Ice armor that is formed out of ice that shields naruto major organs. This form allows Naruto to fight at half of his true strength with his other half locked away thanks to the crucifix he wear to keep his Shinso Vampire powers in check.

**_Shinso Vampire Form_**: Like his Yuki-Otoko form this form is half of Naruto full strength. Naruto grows a set of wings that look like a mix of Bat and Dragon. His fang grow and his speed also increases greatly. His eyes glow a blood red which his pupils become slitted. Physical changes are changed slightly making Naruto look order than he really appears. In this form Naruto main attack is his overwhelming speed compiled with his sword he can cut down an army easy. Naruto hair also changes from sun-kiss gold blond to a silver color.

**_Naruto's True Youki Form_**: In this form Naruto hair is a snow-white mixed with silver. His eyes are a crystal violet-purple that are slitted. He skin is paler giving him a look of a dead person that lost all warmth. He looks around in his late teens in this form. Naruto also has a pair of ice dragon Wings that come out during this form. During in his truest form Naruto can summon Ice storms and control the weather around him making the surrounding area ice-cold. Naruto's speed and psychical strength is also greatly increased to a freighting level. Naruto's main abilities and powers are increased 10 fold and Ice armor surrounds Naruto body allowing him to be more protected than normally. This ice armor is also strong than his Yuki-Otoko form and tougher to break. Naruto level at this point is at the level of two S-Class Youki and is unmatched... But the draw back is he will be greatly weaken after using this form and may sleep for two too three days at a time recovering from using this form.

**_Naruto's Crusnik Form_**: Like Abel Nightroad, Naruto grows four pitch black angel wings. Two of the wings are longer while two of the lower pair of wings are shorter. Naruto also is able to control Lighting element in this form. But there is a time limit in this form since this power feeds off his Shinso Vampire blood. Staying in this form too long will kill him unless there is blood in the surrounding area for him to feed off of. Naruto psychical changes are as follows. One being his hair stands u like the other Crusniks. Two his lips take a dark ice blue color and his fangs can be seen just slightly. Naruto like Abel can summon a sick looking (Abel scythe is badass) from his blood allowing him to use it at will. Naruto psychical powers and speed are increased in this form matching the power of his true Youki form. He is at this point a real Monster that can not be killed. Giving him the God's and Goddess's form of Immortality. Only in his 'human form' can he be killed by removing his head and burning his body.


	2. Chapter II: Living with a Vampire Part 1

A/N: Hey guys this is the second chapter. Enjoy!  
_  
'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu" or lettering_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_**A/N: Ok guys a quick note. I want you guys to know about certain aspects in this story.**_

_**For one yes there are Elemental Weapons such as swords, spears, and what else float your boat. Those weapons will have an effect on their wielder.**_

_**Naruto will have four elemental weapons. And two none Elemental weapons. The two none Elemental are specifically made weapons. Like a sword that can cut though anything but that is it.**_

_**There will be some mass cross over or just mentions of other stories in this one like Devil May Cry, Calymore, WitchBlade, Darksiders, and anything else.**_

_**Will Naruto be OP? And why? Umm seeing as its take A SHIT LOAD of power to cross between realms Naruto will need alot of power just to jump the gap so to speak. The only one who can freely jump realms is Gods and goddesses or someone that has power akin to a goddesses or god. And Naruto's father and Mother did jump into the Shinobi realm so you can guess how powerful of Yokai they are.**_

_**Will Naruto have a harem... Yes he will. Only 8 girls though maybe two more but I doubt that.**_

_**Will I tell you anything else? NO NOW LETS GET GOING!**_

* * *

_**Onyx: Hey guys!  
**_

_**Naruto: Hello.**_

_**Onyx: Polls will be closing a week after this chapter is let out.**_

_**Naruto: So vote quickly.**_

_**Onyx: Oh guys an another thing.**_

_**Naruto: Onyx has many ideas but he wants to focus on some stories he is writing.**_

_**Onyx: So in order for me to focus I am going to give you all my ideas. And you can take them and write you version of it. Or whatever.**_

_**Naruto: In short you you guys are new or having troubled coming up with ideas then you can use loneonyxwolf ideas and make them your own story since he won't have time to write them.**_

_**Onyx: Any how some of you may have notice m grammar and spelling is off. Yes I know this, and honestly I don't like it either. I been looking for a good beta reader but no luck. So if you guys know a beta reader or are one I would very much like to work with you.**_

_**Naruto: Other than that we have nothing else to say. There will be glimpses of the others in this story but Onyx is making it for my team and I only for now and building up a good set of characteristics for them. Now on to the story!**_

* * *

**_Chapter II: Living with a Vampire  
_**

Naruto could not for the life in him understand what he just heard a bit ago.

Its been nearly a full day since his team formed and they have a test in 2 days. What the test was over they didn't know. But that's not the point or problem he has now.

Mebuki Haruno mother of Sakura Haruno was kicked out of her own home by her mother. What is worse is that her husband didn't care if she was kicked out or not. And now this is where Naruto finds himself.

Deep in the wooden area of the Village Naruto holds a resting mature Mebuki in his arms after he let her cry everything out. It was along and emotional ordeal because Naruto is emotional tried. All he wants to do is go home and sleep. But leaving Mebuki behind was not an option. He could let her sleep in his bed but he doesn't live in the Red Light district of town. He lives now at his parents old home.

What you honestly think he would continue living in an apartment that is not once by multiple times has been broken into trashed, destroyed, or broken beyond repair. Please Naruto maybe dense to some things like female emotion or anything that might deal with the workings of the female mind. (I live with women.. 3 of them, it utter hell. I think I lost my sanity too) But this blind disrespect he isn't blind too. He moved out and kept many secrets. Some in value him knowing who his parents are and where he has lived and trained this number of four years.

It seems like its time to tell someone... Maybe...

And he trusted Mebuki seeing she is once in few that allows him to feed off her. Plus the sexual tension between him and her are there. She always moaned when he drank from her though romantic interest is remain not to be seen.

He felt Mebuki stir awake from crying herself to sleep. He looks at the beauty on his chest flutter her eyes open.

Mebuki is a beautiful woman. Even better looking and WAY better than her fan-girl of a daughter. Mebuki is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals. Her body is a nearly an Hour glass shape and has thick nice curves and a very elderly woman figure that make some men turn to her. Her breast are nice and round with a bit of sag due to age but it made her more like wine in Naruto's eyes. Her nice round ass is perfect for grabbing and groping plus the fact her soft pink lips look really good now. She was a 8 on the MILF scale and she taken good care of herself.

"N- Naru-kun?" Mebuki spoke in a stir getting her bearings.

"Yes Mebuki-chan?" Naruto asked/answered letting her know he was there and he hasn't left.

"So... It really did happen didn't it?" she spoke in a sad tone. Mebuki was a woman whom loved her family. To have her treated like this makes Naruto's blood boil... Or something akin to heating up since his skin always has a cool to the touch feel about it.

"Hai... And for what its worth they do not deserve your kindness of love. I sometimes even feel blessed to have someone like you care for me" Naruto spoke honestly. and thinks to his enhanced eye sight he caught a pink hue developing on Mebuki cheeks.

"T-thank you. I should go to Hokage-sama and inform him of what happen. Maybe I can pick my life as a Medic nin again" Menuki said. To which Naruto thought about this. If he let Mebuki go he could keep his secret a bit longer. add to the fact she might be able to meet him alot more than normally so he could feed. And there is no harm in letting her go. She was a strong woman and can hold her own. Plus the fact Naruto has a feeling he was being watch again by anbu or ROOT told him not to take Mebuki in... Yet.

"Ok but if you need anything don't hesitant to call on me. I would like to help you any way I can" Naruto retort to her. Seeing Mebuki nod with a smile she pick herself up and left. not before glancing back and blushing a bit before continuing.

Naruto himself stayed seated on the ground. He knew he wasn't alone.

Or he was alone and he was being paranoid as fuck like always.

Sighing Naruto got up and dusted himself off from the dirt on his clothing. He gripped his sword and slang it on his back.

_'Time to head home'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

_**Next Morning, Time: 0700 hours**_

Naruto stirred awake letting his muscles relax in the warm soft cool silk sheets in his former parents house. He move in this house about 2 years ago when he gained knowledge of a Low level Seal master. And yes Naruto is very advanced in the area of seals. Even made some that a certain weapon shop now sells. The house its self was modest and large enough for 15 people. Plus a few more if those people shared a room.

The house is a Japanese style mansion with two floors and a large bottom basement.

The first floor contains a living room, game room, A study or Office, a Library, a kitchen, four bathrooms, and five bedrooms.

One the second floor are 10 bedrooms including the Master bedroom, 9 bathrooms not including the one in the Master's bedroom.

And for the Basement area is the Clan techniques and Training grounds underneath the house.

The house had dark wooden floors that are heated or warmed due to four different seals that power the house. The house its self was design around the idea of Nature and was meant to make you feel invited and warmed. So the house was mostly made of wood and had many themes of Nature running though the house.

First seal is the Generator Seal. This seal uses the Sun energy to power the house. It's a very effective seal seeing as its can supply alot of power and if the sun is away then it has a back up power storage Seal that keeps the house running for a week.

Next is the High Security seal. This seal allows only very few into the house and they have to be programed in. So far only Naruto has access to the Mansion and he was glad for the privacy.

The third Seal is the is Naruto own addition to the house. It's a self Repairing and Persevering Seal. This seal makes a Kage Bunshin of the owner in which cause is Naruto. And the house is basically self-cleaning cleaning the house every week and sometime every day if Naruto is busy with a Seal design. The House will make a clone of Naruto and clean up the mess. This idea came to Naruto for making Kage Bunshin. This seal was meant to store chakra of the owner, release a clone and complete the task the seal had design to be done.

The fourth seal is for the whole house. Its called a Combo Seal. Meaning its meant to do more than one task. One being hiding the house making it invisible to the naked. The second use for this seal is make a illusion making any unwanted guess feel like they are going in-circles so they do not find the House. Third part of the combo seal is a Barrier in a certain radius allowing Naruto to tell when someone is near the house. Next part is a back up Power supply when the main power goes out.

That and this house its built on the soul purpose on keeping the occupants of the house self and living in peace until they leave the house. Naruto himself was proud that he was able to fix up the house to his needs.

But enough about the house. Time to train for a while then go into the Village.

* * *

**_Underground training field_**

Naruto walked onto the field like he has down so many times before.

Naruto is wearing black sweat pants, black shinobi sandals, a sleeveless black shirt, and he only had his choker necklace on. On his back is Hyōrinmaru.

_'times to get to work'_ Naruto thought. He went over what he needed to work on in his head.

His chakra control is slipping because his coils continue to expand everyday. He also needed to study his parents seals and become a Seal master. Kenjutsu can go with his clones this includes taijutsu, ninjutsu, and maybe work on dispel genjutsu. But he was sure his sensei Kurenai could help him with his genjutsu problem.

Nodding Naruto formed a familiar hand-signs.

"Kage Bunshin!" Naruto said and 60 clones appeared.

"Hi boss!" One clone said. Many other clones greeting Naruto as well.

"Ok guys ten of you will spar with me" Naruto said and ten clones went to the part of the training ground meant for sparring.

"10 of you work on my ninjutsu. But only work on the Shunshin No jutsu and Kage Bunshin. I want to do those two without hand-signs" Naruto ordered another group and they went off.

"Another ten work on Fuinjutsu and see and this includes finishing the orders for the Shop owner" Naruto said in a calm voice only to get a 'Hai' in return and those clones went off to do their own chore.

"20 of you work on Yokai and Chakra Control. I can feel my coils expanding everyday so I want my control as close to perfect as possible" Naruto ordered 20 clones and they went off to complete their tasks.

"The last ten of you I want to groups. One to work on forming my ice power and other objects faster such as kunai, senbon, and Ice blades. The second group will go a ninja shop and Henge into a random person and get any supplies that I might need. This also includes Blood bags and Chakra paper guys. I need to know what I wanna work on. Dismissed" Naruto said and those clones went off to complete their tasks.

Sighing Naruto warms up and goes to his kenjutsu spar for the day.

Walking to the group the clones nods to the original.

"Ok guys I want you to come at me with an intent to kill. I need to have my reflexes sharp. So we are working on Kenjutsu and taijutsu the most. Seeing as most shinobi use those two the most" Naruto stand sliding into a calm stance that allows him to react at any moment.

Naruto watches as his clones surround him in a 360 degree circle. Naruto breathing slowed and his muscles tenses.

For the longest while not one clone or Naruto himself moved, Naruto whom is waiting for the first move. And the clones looking at Naruto stance for a weak spot. They knew they couldn't find one cause of train with Anko and training himself covers up the weak spots in his stance very well.

In a blur of motion the first clone attack with a straight jab aiming for Naruto's face, Naruto move calmly out-of-the-way by tilting his head, gripping the clone arm and twisting it making the clone flip over and slam on the ground only to go off in a proof.

The other clones came at Naruto all of them aiming for a different vital spot on his body.

_'I really need a new training partner'_ Naruto thought

Naruto ducked under and punch and elbowed the clone in the gut making it go up and smoke, then jumped up avoiding a kick to the kidney. Naruto slam his heel of his foot into the knee bone of the clone snapping it make it go up in smoke. Naruto did a back flip and looked at the remaining clones drawing their swords.

Naruto draw his own sword and getting into a loose stance. Waiting for the clones to make their move.

_'Why do I have a feeling something weird is going to happen today?'_ Naruto thought in dismay.

The clones charge at Naruto using their Shinso vampire blood abilities, this make after images and moves Naruto or said clones at supernatural speed capable of hitting the sound barrier.

Naruto summon ice and lunch a few ice razor sharp shards at the clones charge to knock them off to no effect. Naruto then use his own speed to keep up with the clones strikes. Or more like moving around them like water not being able to get hit. To the normal human or shinobi Naruto looks like a blur. Clanks and swords or sword clashing at high speeds fill the training ground.

Naruto spends on his heel of his foot doing a 360 block/slash to both stop and attack three clones the surround him. Jumping back Naruto avoids another slash from clone that rushed him.

_'Hmm I need to rely less on my speed and more of my skill. I could limit myself but mastering skills that way will take to long. And in dad journal he mentions that like my mother I am 'Special' and what ever that means I have on clue'_ Naruto thinks while blocking a strike and kicking the clone away making it go up in a poof.

_'Guess it time to meet Shino and Kiba for a team meeting like we promised'_ Naruto stops and shunshin onto the blind spot of the clones.

Riasing his sword into the air Naruto gathered both Yokai and Chakra to prepare for an attack that if one could feel the air could tell Naruto is about to release a Ice based attack.

"Hyoton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu" (Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard) A massive Black dragon made of ice quickly appears out of thin air and charges the clones either hitting them with enough force to pop them of ripping them in half with its razor sharp teeth.

_'MY Hyoton is still not fast enough. A kage or Jounin level Shinobi would have able to dodge or avoid that'_ Naruto thought.

Sighing Naruto puts his sword away and summons a Kage bunshin.

"Tell the others to dispel five every 15 minutes and not to over load my head with information like last time" Naruto told the clone in a strict tone of voice. To this the clones nodded and left to tell the others.

Naruto himself went to the shower to get a shower and a change of clothing.

* * *

_**Afterwards**_

Naruto is calmly walking down the street in a fresh new set of clothing. These clothes he like a bit more. For one he had some leather armor and two he like carrying around a very special sword from the Uzumaki Clan to which he is glad he is related to.

Naruto is of course wearing his choker and locket he got from his parents. But he was also wearing a specially made coat and clothing meant to be fought in no matter the weather of part of the world one was in. Which is a good thing cause at the Moment the land of Fire was earning its damn name being humid as fuck. Damn rain than heat mix together do not go well.

Naruto is wearing combat boots that came up to his lower calf and is made of a thick but light strong leather( Assassin creed boots). He had black anbu pants that had some of it tucked into his boots. Wearing a mid-night blue shirt that has a fish net armor shirt under that. Naruto changed out his coat and replaced it with a leather coat that had a light purple silk on the inside. The outer layer of the coat is made of a very fine leather that is light but durable as hell. The coat came down to his ankles and flowed with the wind ever so often showing it had some what of a split near the bottom giving the coat a two tailed look. The coat also included a hood encase Naruto wanted to keep his fact hidden from view.

Around Naruto's waist is a light purple silk clothe that had a piece of clothe coming down on his side and ended at his left knee. sitting on the clothe is a some what thick leather belt to hold Naruto's Kunai, shuriken, or a tanto. Which the belt was hold all three of those items. that is holding not much than a longer than average combat tanto that is guard-less and only has a leather wrapping around the hilt of the sword. The belt itself is sitting at a slight angle.

The two swords back brought some attention. More so the newer sword than the older one.

The newer sword look like a sleek O-katana with a strong leather wrapping around the hilt and the leather its self was made for an easier grip. The guard of the blade is pitch black and only had the faint sign of the Uzumaki swirl etched into the metal. The blade saya or sheath is slight curved allowing some shinobi's to come to the conclusion its a cross-breed between a Ninjato sword which is straight and a Katana which is curved. The saya its self is a very deep crimson color but beyond that nothing seems special about this blade. Though the sheath suggested it this sword is just as long as Naruto's ice blade **Hyōrinmaru**. Though No one knew this sword other than Naruto because its one of the many heirlooms that was left to him but his clan the Uzumaki clan. And also he had a weird fetish for collecting swords and also having more than one sword handy.

This sword like his sword **Hyōrinmaru** is on Naruto's back ready to be drawn by Naruto. But it seemed odd having two sword leaning the way where your right hand can drawn it. But it didn't effect many.

This sword also had a name and it is called **Muramasa**. The blade although forged though a secret process and using very rare metals has made this blade on par with Orochimaru sword and the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. As for the blade abilities the sword is nigh indestructible. It can not be broke, chip, blown up, or even dulled. Some Uzumaki's give this sword the nick name 'The Crimson Immortal'. Another ability of the sword has it can cut though anything with enough force and speed is applied. And since the blade is razor sharp. Yeah it can cleave a lot of things in two. Naruto only just found this sword which is another gift from his mother.

In the letter Naruto was told this was a gift she was given by her mother and is passed down though each heir of the clan.

Also another fact Naruto found is his father left him with some of his own weapons such as his sword **Tempest**. But these swords will only reveal themselves when Naruto is strong enough or skilled enough to use them. How this was going about Naruto had no idea. But regardless he trained with **Muramasa**.

As of yet Naruto only took the newer sword out of its saya and what he saw left him a bit breathless. The blade was sleek longing and well balanced. It was amazing humming sound with small arcs or red lighting around the blade making Naruto think he could train in Raiton jutsu to make the blade far more deadly. When he went ahead and tested the cutting power of the blade he did not suspect the result he got. It wasn't that it was hard cutting though a wooden training dummy. In-fact it felt like he wasn't cutting anything at all. Add to the fact Naruto added wind chakra to the blade making it sharper allowed Naruto to cut the very air.

It made him giddy with the new sword. He practice a couple of simple Kenjutsu stances to get a feel for the blade and he had to say that no matter the style of fighting the blade was a natural for them all. Naruto then switched to his own style and out of all the styles his felt the best. Because naturally he was the most comfortable with the style he made himself.

But that isn't what Naruto mind should be. It should be on the fact that he was meeting Kiba and Shino. Whom he didn't know but knew that he can trust them.

Going into the ramen stand he saw Teuchi standing up front cleaning the counter happy and whistling away a marry tune.

"Hello Teuchi-jiji. One bowl of Beef ramen for me today!" Naruto given a warm smile at the elderly man. Who chuckled and nodded none the less.

"Ahh Naruto my boy. How is the training coming?" Teuchi asks as he prepares Naruto's Ramen. Unlike his other customers Teuchi can take his time with Naruto. While it was normally his daughter whom serves the boy Teuchi knew the boy's parents and plus the fact he is both a retired ANBU plus Jounin when Ayame came into his life. After his wife died from labor Teuchi took the time to raise his daughter as a single parent even going as far to teach her how to use chakra, some jutsu, and some taijutsu to defend herself with.

Teuchi also knew Naruto being a Vampire because the man was close friends with Minato before he died. It hurt his heart that one of his closet friends died. But he kept a close eye one Naruto making sure that the boy got plenty of food and healthy food at that. Including some blood whom he gets from the hospital. Though the old man had a sneaking feeling something more than an average friendship is going on between the young hybrid and his daughter.

_'Though I can't complain. I know Naruto will treat her well if they do take the next step. Then our plan Minato will come into reality!'_ Teuchi thought with a gleam in his eyes. Which Naruto took a quick note of though filed away in 'Look into it later'...

"Training is going good. I got a new sword to practice with. Though I am having trouble on a certain technique" Naruto spoke honestly. Naruto was have trouble with a certain technique. But he didn't name what it was nor did he want to reveal any more than that.

Teuchi nodded as he fixed the broth for the noodles. _'Sounds like he is getting closer to he mother level is swords but experience wise he has a long road. But I am sure he can do it'_ Teuchi thought. "I am sure you can do it my boy. Just take your time and remember to enjoy yourself. There is more to life than just fighting. Enjoy life, watch some movies, go out and drink some sake, and for the love of Kami get a girlfriend. My Ayame is still up for grabs" Teuchi winked at Naruto whom had a faint blush when Ayame name was mention.

"Shut it Ero-Jiji" Naruto said while looking away from Teuchi whom laughed at the boy embarrassment.

For awhile neither talked enjoying the silence between them. While some people are afraid of Naruto's 'aura' or power Teuchi had to deal with his parents in his days in Anbu along with Kakashi, Anko, Itach, Izumi, and some others. Teuchi was a Captain level when he retired and Elite Jounin when his daughter was born. Since than Teuchi had made himself a promise to keep an eye on his friend heir. Though the Village is blind to it. Naruto looked like a cross between his Shinso Vampire grandmother, his father, and in terms of personality he had gotten it from his mother. While he had the smarts of Minato he had his mother fiery personalty. Seeing it is odd for a Yuki-Onna to have such a fiery attitude.

Teuchi looked at his friend's son and he had gain a small smile as he took he time preparing the noodles for Naruto. Like his father, Naruto showed he was a good leader, calm and serious when needed. But when he was away he was kinda like his mother and grandmother whom he had only took the pleasure of meeting once. Now that he thought of it. Minato mentioned he had four sisters and a mother he lived with. And a cousin whom he killed or sealed away. He best friend for the life in him couldn't remember had part of his name with the word Spar in it. He couldn't remember it but he knew it would come back to him later.

As Teuchi continued with his idle thoughts he mind went to Naruto's remaining family members on both his dad and mom's side.

On Minato's side Minato had a deep connection to Dragons the mythical beast of legend whom were the closet things to gods and goddesses without being the former or latter. Teuchi is curious to see if his family will find him. And while it hurt him not to tell Naruto everything he knew Naruto will understand once he comes back from his first C or A ranked mission to when Teuchi will basically say 'Fuck the law I am telling'.

Then Teuchi mauled over his thoughts of Naruto's mother. She was a very powerful Yuki-Onna. Being 100% Yuki-Onna with Uzumaki blood flowing though her too Naruto can is the soul heir to the Shirayuki-Namikaze-Bloodriver families. With only one clan being the Uzumaki.

_'Hehe yep Naruto your special alright. You will find out why soon enough. I just hope you keep the one thing about you that makes you, well you'_ Teuchi though as he mentally chuckled.

"Here is your order Naruto. Eat up, last thing I need is my number one starving" Teuchi spoke as he finished and placed the bowl of ramen done. Which Naruto ate blissfully unaware he was being watched by more than one pair of eyes.

"Mmm" moaned as Naruto ate the noodles and broth of the ramen Teuchi prepared for him. Naruto always loved it when Teuchi or Ayame took their time slowly cooking the ramen letting the noodles soak in the juices bathing them till they are just right. While Naruto basks in the heavenly taste of ramen Teuchi just chuckles away enjoying the funny faces Naruto was making. Its like he Naruto fond his dad's favorite things to mix with blood. One being blood and chocolate which Minato says is like crack or some kinda addictive drug for him.

Then Teuchi thought about this. He very much doubts Naruto knows that he knows what Naruto is. While true Minato didn't trust many 'humans' he trust just enough to watch over his son if something happen to him.

If fact it wasn't till a week before Naruto's birth that Minato AND Kushina called Him, his daughter, Anko, Mebuki, Mikoto, and Jirayra that the revealed that in fact they weren't human. In fact Minato had an interesting idea as to where the Bloodline came from but died before he could tell them. As far as Teuchi knew those are the only people whom knew about Naruto's true heritage. Minato also says the first time Naruto uses his powers will release a giant wave of energy his family including Naruto's mother side of the family will be able to feel.

Yes Teuchi knew alot ad being retired does have some benefits. Like having a bunch of Civil looking people who are really Anbu whom enjoy Naruto as a bright light i the village. In fact Naruto won over some of the Top bress in the Village including both the Black Ops Anbu and the Regular ANBU. Some have even taken to protecting the boy when he wasn't aware. This includes the Inuzuka Clan, Last two remain members of the Uchiha Clan, and the Nara clan whom Teuchi had a hunch that the female heiress is smitten with Naruto.

_'Naruto you don't eve know it but you alone are keeping this Village together. From the Hokage to the some very few civilans. You have been holding a great burden that even your father might have not able to bear. Keep going and never lose sight of yourself. I know you will go far my boy'_ Teuchi thought with pride and great feelings joy filling his heart and soul.

Naruto might not be aware from this but it was an innocent Naruto of the age of 4 that save Teuchi from giving up. Teuchi hit a rough patch with his daughter and him. And though Naruto was so young Naruto given Teuchi a drive to strive for a better tomorrow. Naruto was always since he was young this great fire and unrelenting storm that never went away. People may have hurt him, hunted him down like an animal, and other things that would make Teuchi want to kill everyone that ever harmed the boy. But one thing Naruto did than everyone else was never give someone the power to destroy his spirit.

"Huh Teuchi are you crying?" Naruto asked in a concern tone.

Teuchi wiped a tear away and smiled brightly at Naruto.

"No Naruto. I am just remembering something. You grown so much. It fills my heart with pride to see you strong like you are" Teuchi spoke honestly while chuckling a little.

Naruto only blinked a couple of times. The given Teuchi a small warm soft smell. A true smile not one of his foxy grins of fake smiles. A real one.

"Thanks Teuchi-jiji for everything"

"No problem my boy. Now go get going to your team"

"HAI" Naruto shouted and finished his bowl leaving the payment on the counter.

Teuchi watches as Naruto's leaves.

_'He will be greater than you Minato. I know it. Kuhsina watch over him with Minato-kun. Your son is going to go far'_ Teuchi thought as he cleaned up and saw some Anbu come in in civilan clothing. They smiled at Teuchi as they just saw Naruto leave the bar.

"How may I help you Gentlemen?" Teuchi asks.

* * *

**_With Naruto_**

Naruto is walking down the street when he felt someone with Yokai energy near him. Though he calmly kept walking he wondered if this Yokai belonged to that little witch girl he meant awhile ago. But he shrugged it off in favor of meeting his teammates.

Then Naruto stopped walking and realized something..

How the fuck did Teuchi know he was meeting his teammates?

Shaking his head Naruto continuing his walk. Its was going to be an interest meeting.

* * *

_**Naruto N.B.S Uzumaki**_ profile:

_**Age**_: 12 (Looks 15)

**_Race_**: Shinso Vampire/Yuki-Otoko (Will have Crusnik powers later)

_**Youki Class**_: SS-Class Youki (Because he is immune to water and its natural purring properties making him a whole new level of don't fuck with him)

_**Threat**_: Low A (Powers are sealed)

_**Powers**_: All the powers of the Youki Shinso Vampire and none of the Weakness. Vise versa with Yuki-otoko powers.  
Has power over Wind, Water, and Ice to high degree.  
Enhances Senses Beyond human levels.  
Stamina and Chakra Monster. (Or Yokai if you wanna go with that)  
Enhanced Speed, Strength, Reflexes, Agility, Regeneration, Photographic Memory, and Sensor.  
Powers of Flight (Yes I giving Naruto fucking wings. Deal with it)

_**Weapons**_:

**Hyōrinmaru** - Yes this is the sword from Bleach minus the Shikai and Bankai. I chosen this sword because it is best to show Naruto's connection to Water and Ice seeing as this is the only weapon I found that can use both of those. How the Blade was made will be shown later in the story so until then I am keeping it close on such information. However I will say this. he swords power gives Naruto an insane high affinity to the Elements Ice and Water nearly doubling and strengthening the connection he has to those two Sword and Naruto's own connection to Ice can possibly drop everything in an area to Absolute Zero. But the Coldest Temperature he can reach safely is -135.8 Degrees F. Naruto can drop the Temperature lower too -180 Degrees F without risking his health. But at this point he has to be fighting one on one. But he risks even his own health by dropping the temperature any lower

The sword Hyorinmaru also serves as a memento from his mother (Like Dante and Vergil from DMC).

While this sword was made from a dragon, forged by a god, and used by those only it deemed worthy. This sword is in fact one of the 'Elemental Swords of the Gods'. As such the sword its self is a myth and only can be destroyed by a god or a Primordial God. Though unknown how this blade came into be the blade is known by many who seen its power or suffered from it. This sword is Legendary and shouldn't be taken lightly. The blade did kill one of its owners when he became power-hungry.

**Muramasa** - This sword forged by the Uzumaki clan is only given and capable being wielded by the heir of the Uzumaki Clan or those by the Uzumaki blood. The sword was forged by using the metals to make a Kusanagi and a Dragon's scale and some other metals but those metals are unknown. Forging these Items together has died the Blade of the sword a special red color leaving the named by the craftier of this blade to be Muramasa. Though the legend of the sword is lost. three things are known about this sword.

One being this sword no matter the object or item. This sword will cut though it like a hot knife though butter. This sword will never need to be sharpen to which is unknown why this sword needs very little care and can take more of a brutal beating than anything ever made.

This sword admits small red lighting that arcs making the blade deadly. Though the Weakest sword in Naruto's possession it makes up for the deadly fact it can cut though anything. Even legend states its a twin blade of the sword Yamato which was forged by Sparda. Though it has no special powers like Naruto's other weapons this sword is Naruto's go to sword for fighting anything.

And finally the last thing is that sword for some reason drinks the blood of those it cuts. While the reason is unknown the sword does in fact drink the blood of others who has been cut by the blade. It was thought that the sword is self repairing. But the sword would have to be a sentient blade which the sword is not. For this ability has been ignored.

**Tempest** - Tempest the name coming from an English word meaning Violent Storm is what this sword means. While the sword has many names, Tempest is the most fitting seeing as only a person with a very strong will can wield this cursed blade. This sword is also been nicknamed 'The Sword Of Destruction' or 'Sword of Death'. Because to this day no matter where in the universe this blade myth states that there is nothing this sword can't destroy with a single swing of its double edge blade. While the origins of this sword remains to be unknown this sword but this sword has only come into the light when Minato Namikaze Bloodriver when he fought against Dracula and Mundus along with his younger sister and best friend Sparda.

The sword's power is also fully unknown and only has two known powers plus two known effects when someone is cut or stabbed with this blade.

The first power is to kill hundreds of beings in one swipe of the blade whipping out armies or small cities. This attack is called 'Bela Wave' or as its English translation is 'Destruction Wave'. This releases a destructive wave of energy leaving no or very little chance of surviving. This is the only known most destructive attack the blade has. While it does or may have more this one attack ca turn an army of thousand to only a few surviving numbers of three.

The second power is 'Kusassurasshu' or as its English name is 'Rotting Slash'... This attack does as it sounds. When cutting into the victim or target the Yokai or energy of the person turns into a Acid like nature and eats or rots away the person freshly cut wound. Though this attack is the weakest in terms of killing power. This attack is basically a skill attack meaning where you attack means you can kill a person or cripple them in untold amounts of agony.

The effects the sword has also threaten those whom are Gods or have some form of immortality. One effect is the blade power to negate regeneration or some form of rapid healing or at least slow the healing process down to the point its fatal if not treated.

Another effect that the sword has is to cut though anything and not be destroyed by normal means. Meaning Gods or humans can't destroy this blade with their power. To destroy the blade it must be destroyed in the flames that made it. Though Gods cursed this Blade the Sword does have a sentient soul within it. Only choosing those Next of kin to be its wielder.

_**Skills**_: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Senjutsu.

_**Element Release**_: Fire, Lighting, Water, Wind, and Ice.

_**Family (known)**_:

Minato Namikaze Bloodriver (Father, Shinso Vampire) - (Deceased)

Kushina Uzumaki Shriayuki (Mother, Yuki-onna) - (Deceased)

**_Birth Day_**: October 10th

_**Familiar**_: None as of yet.

_**Summons**_: None as of yet.

**_Yuki-otoko Form_**: Hair becomes Snow white, eyes glow ice blue, has Ice claws for hands, and area around him dropped below the freezing point of water. Other than that and the Ice armor that is formed out of ice that shields naruto major organs. This form allows Naruto to fight at half of his true strength with his other half locked away thanks to the crucifix he wear to keep his Shinso Vampire powers in check.

**_Shinso Vampire Form_**: Like his Yuki-Otoko form this form is half of Naruto full strength. Naruto grows a set of wings that look like a mix of Bat and Dragon. His fang grow and his speed also increases greatly. His eyes glow a blood-red which his pupils become slitted. Physical changes are changed slightly making Naruto look order than he really appears. In this form Naruto main attack is his overwhelming speed compiled with his sword he can cut down an army easy. Naruto hair also changes from sun-kiss gold blond to a silver color.

**_Naruto's True Youki Form_**: In this form Naruto hair is a snow-white mixed with silver. His eyes are a crystal violet-purple that are slitted. He skin is paler giving him a look of a dead person that lost all warmth. He looks around in his late teens in this form. Naruto also has a pair of ice dragon Wings that come out during this form. During in his truest form Naruto can summon Ice storms and control the weather around him making the surrounding area ice-cold. Naruto's speed and psychical strength is also greatly increased to a freighting level. Naruto's main abilities and powers are increased 10 fold and Ice armor surrounds Naruto body allowing him to be more protected than normally. This ice armor is also strong than his Yuki-Otoko form and tougher to break. Naruto level at this point is at the level of two S-Class Youki and is unmatched... But the draw back is he will be greatly weaken after using this form and may sleep for two too three days at a time recovering from using this form.

**_Naruto's Crusnik Form_**: Linda like Abel Nightroad, Naruto grows four pitch black angel wings. Two of the wings are longer while two of the lower pair of wings are shorter. Naruto also is able to control Lighting element in this form. But there is a time limit in this form since this power feeds off his Shinso Vampire blood. Staying in this form too long will kill him unless there is blood in the surrounding area for him to feed from. Naruto psychical changes are as follows. One being his hair stands u like the other Crusniks. Two his lips take a dark ice blue color and his fangs can be seen just slightly. Naruto like Abel can summon a sick looking (Abel scythe is badass) from his blood allowing him to use it at will. Naruto psychical powers and speed are increased in this form matching the power of his true Youki form. He is at this point a real Monster that can not be killed. Giving him the God's and Goddess's form of Immortality. Only in his 'human form' can he be killed by removing his head or his hear can he be dead. Burning his body will ensure that he does not come back from the grave


	3. Chapter III: Living with a Vampire II

A/N: Hey guys how are you doing today? Or tonight? Or which eve timezone your in.

I bring you chapter three!

Yay! Just a heads up the voting for Naruto's 8 lovers is NOW closed.

But a new poll will open shortly after chapter five goes out. It will have a short list of six females that I personally picked. But only three will become Naruto's last of his lovers bring him up to a total of 11 women he will love, marry, and have a bunch of kids with. So yay!

* * *

_**Naruto: So my poll for my lovers are finally over.**_

_**Onyx: Yep. Your going to be happy with the picks too.**_

_**Naruto: How so?**_

_**Onyx: Go look.**_

_**Naruto: (Nods and goes to look... Blushes hard)**_

_**Onyx: Hehehe I am a bit jealous. Any way I do not own Naruto, Trinity Blood, or Rosario + Vampire. Enjoy the story...**_

* * *

**_Chapter III: Living with a Vampire part II_**

A bug boy, a hybrid, and a mutt can be found eating away at a BBQ stand owned by their friend's family.

Their names are Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, And Naruto Namikaze-Bloodriver-Shirayuki-Uzumaki.

"So Naruto what have you been up to man" Kiba asks as he takes a big bite out of his steak savoring the flavors of the meat and letting them melt in his mouth. Shino and Naruto look at Kiba with unreadable expressions.

Well at least you could see Naruto's face compared to Shino that is stoic as a board. Not to add to the fact Shino has very dark sunglasses on and his jacket covers some of his face making it hard to see what emotion the man was feeling or displaying.

"I am doing well. I am starting to learn the basics of Kenjutsu and hoping that one of our teachers will help some. What about your training Shino?" Naruto asked the other heir at the table. He was doing this for two reasons; one being he wants to be on friendly terms with the Aburame heir and two so he can gauge of where Shino fits on the team.

Shino looks at the Hybrid and nod slightly. "Training is going very well Uzumaki-san. I just mastered my family's Bug Clone Jutsu without the need for hand-signs" Shino says giving a little information on his skills. Kiba whistled at the 'without hand-signs' part. Naruto nodded in approval. It takes time, skill, and hard work to master a jutsu to the point of only needing one hand sign.

"No need to call me 'Uzumaki-san' Shino. I prefer you call me Naruto. I am not one on formalities" Naruto says honestly. In truth anyone who knew him got a nickname from Naruto. For the Hokage he got Jiji, Anko had gotten Hebi-hime, then Neko-Nee-chan, and Inu-Nii-chan. Naruto was never one for formal greetings unless it called for it. But he could let Shino handle that since it isn't his nor Kiba style.

"Hey guys what do you think of 'The Western Lands'. " Kiba asked curious about what his teammates reactions will be.

Naruto for his credit didn't so much as twitch or bat an eyelash. Shino seemed confused about why Kiba would ask this question.

"Why do you ask Kiba-san?" Shino said in a monotone voice. Naruto looked at Kiba as well as the Inuzuka heir sheepishly scratches the back of his head.

"Well I wanted to know if you believe in all the Vampire and monster stuff. When ever a Mission is for a team to be set there no one on that team comes back alive. So I was wondering what you guys think of it" Kiba said with a nervous chuckle.

"Kiba-san I think you read to many fairy tales" Shino spoke in a monotne voice though it sounds somewhat like a jab to Kiba intellect.

"I will hold more opinion for IF we get a mission over there. I won't discredit anything. And Shino your should know often at times Legends are based around one solid truth. If 'monsters' exist then we don't know how they act of what they will be. They could be like animals or similar to humans. It would be stupid to cast our judgement on something we know nothing about" Naruto spoke in a neutral tone hiding the fact he isn't human.

Shino looked at Naruto for a moment and nodded. Kiba given Naruto a mouthed 'thank you'.

"Do you speak from experience Naruto-san?" Shino asked in a curious tone. Shino for the life in him didn't like one thing and it was unknowns. Naruto was an enigma of unknowns and his chakra felt more potent and more thick than anyone else. He wanted to unwrap the secret that the golden sun-kiss blond contained.

Naruto for his credit again never even as much batted an eyelash.

"No I just know that judging someone or something off of what someone said is stupid. An example is a raging bear. No one will think whats wrong with the bear or why it's acted so violent. They will only see an out of control animal hurting people. When in truth that bear could be just protecting its young from what it sees as a threat. Animals and humans are no different from each other even though people will shout out they are. Humans can be worse than monsters and if that happens to humans then the same can be said for monsters. Humans and monster plus animals all have good and bad sides. So tell me, who are the real monsters? The ones we fight? The ones we make? Or the one we become?" Naruto stated evenly with a small glare to his two teammates.

Naruto was testing his teammates to see if they could handle the truth of the world that they walk along Youkai, Goddess, Demons, and other beings of power. While they were strong they wouldn't last long in a fight with a Mid-Ranked demon. This is also a test to see if he can trust them with his secret if a time ever came he needed to tell them. He wanted them to realize out of all the times he was nearly killed he could have become what they are talking about. Bu he refused to become what they wanted.

A monster.

Kiba for once in his life is in deep thought and Naruto brought up some good points. He knows enough from his best friend Naruto its never safe to assume anything. He figured the Aburame heir knew this but he guess not. Naruto was always the type to want people to see both sides or any story.

Shino on the other hand was having a hard time accepting this. He was always taught since a young age that facts are the truth. If Naruto and what he saying is true. Than there are 'Unknown' facts he wasn't aware of. And it bothered him. Shino always prided himself in knowing the facts. But the words Naruto spoke made him want to review what he knows currently and see if those fact he knew are in fact false.

Naruto blinked a couple of times and then excused himself from his table with his teammates. Kiba waved goodbye and Shino Nodded still thinking over Naruto's words.

* * *

_**At the Park**_

Moka and her friend Mizore are waiting on their succubus friend Kurumu.

Moka is wearing black shorts to show off her slender but smooth legs, a black sleeveless shirt with a red vest over it to tease anyone who looks at her breasts. She had on Shinobi high heel sandals and her choker is in place as always. She also had black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on them. On her left arm is the leaf village headband.

Mizore had on a battle kimono that is snow white with ice blue trim on it the Kimono is cut half to allow the legs more freedom to move.. Black short shorts under it to hide her underwear, black shinobi sandals, and a lollipop in her mouth. Mizore had her hand band tied around her neck hanging loosely.

"I wonder what's taking Kurumu-chan so long" Moka says trying to start up conversation with Mizore whom has been in a daze like state since a day or so ago.

Moka just heard her friend 'Hmm' in response. The young vampire sighs, even Kururmu is more 'lively' than Mizore. Mizore is always the calm collected one.

Just in a few moments Yukai comes running to them out of breath.

"Yu-chan! Where were you yesteerday?" Moka asked with a warm smile.

Yukai held her hand up with her index finger pointed up telling them to give her a minute. The two older Youkai waited patiently for Yukai to catch her breath.

"Yu-chan why did you run all the way here?" Mizore asks speaking for the first time in a couple of days. Her voice is cool and collected not betraying her emotions.

"I (pant) I think I met the hybrid that Bus Driver-san talked about" Yukai said catching her breath a sitting down on the ground. The older females look at each other with wide eyes.

For the last month or two they have lived in this world filled with humans as strong as monsters. While nervous Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu had tried to hide the fact that they are Youkai along with their neko sensei and the two witches.

"Can you tell us anything about him?" Moka asked kindly with a small smile. Since she was sent here she had noting but flash backs to her time in the human world where she comes from. Accept everyone was now trying to get in her pants and use her along with the other girls. While able to defend themselves it was becoming more and more dangerous as night came.

"W-e- well" Yukai blushes at the thought of the handsome young sun kiss-golden blond with mopped hair. Those deep beautiful blue orbs for eyes.

"He isn't that hard to miss it you see him. he has pupil-less crystal azure blue eyes, mopped golden sun-kiss hair, a pale tan color for skin, and this whisker marks on his face, He didn't feel human from his aura. That alone match Moka-chan aura when she is released" Yukai said counting off the things see remembers about the male she met. Though she wish she had gotten a name.

Moka's eyes however widen at the news. A Youkai aura that nearly as stronger or stronger than her own? Could this person be a hybrid with Vampire blood flowing though their veins? It was the only thing she had going on. If he was part Vampire than she should have sensed him long ago but felt nothing. And there are only two likely things that could cause this. The person hasn't fully awake their vampire blood or they are hiding to avoid drawing attention like she and the others have done.

"GIRLS!" Kurumu the big titted succubus came running to her friends. (Mmm boobs... What?)

"Ku-chan!" They said minus Mizore whom just waved hi.

"How are you Ku-chan?" Moka asked in a friendly warm tone.

Kurumu smiles and sway her hips. Showing the girls her exotic black and purple outfit that has a Gothic style to it allowing Kurumu to show off her body without showing really much off. She had black skin-tight short on to hide her underwear like Mizore. Kurumu wore a tight black skirt that hugged her nice plumb ass and showed off her womanly curves that neither Moka or Mizore have yet. The shirt is black skin-tight shirt with a purple vest mushing her breast together to allow them to be held for seduction. She also wore black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back, and black heel shinobi like to use her looks and claws as weapons but the shinobi training is really helping her out.

Humans or not these humans didn't mess around when it came to training.

"So have any of you girls have found the one we are looking for?" Kurumu asked cheerfully. She seems so much more happy after leaving behind the school. No one knew why though.

"Yukai might have found something. Though its our best possible lead to get out of here. I am tired of these humans" Mizore spoke in a monotone voice which she put very bluntly about the humans in this world. While they did have power they used i for war, killing, and bloodshed. Lucky this world is somewhat more closed off from the others.

She idly remembers the bus driver saying that the more violent the world the harder it is to get to it. Meaning this world was very hard for him to drive to seeing as this world is in a constant state of war. While the others wanna re-fruit her words they knew she was right. All Youkai have some connection to the earth no matter the realm. This earth is on the verge of dying seeing as the resources for the planet are becoming less and less abundant.

Yukai for the life in her wanted to cry. Witches no matter the world they are in have a deep connection and love for nature. It kills a witch to see Nature become destroyed or being used as a battle field.

"Well what you you got Yukai-chan?" Kururmu said in happy voice trying to cheer up the little witch.

Yukai speaks about the blond she met and the aura she felt. She even went into detail about his clothing and how he moved. And since all her friends minus Ruby and their neko sensei are here she didn't have to repeat herself.

Kurumu after listening started thinking on the details on the male figure.

"It sounds like that Naruto Uzumaki character that this girl Ino talked about. He is the only one in the village with the whisker marks you mentioned" Kurumu said honestly. Mizore however froze at the mention of the name 'Uzumaki'. Moka took note of this quick as she hardly ever saw Mizore flinched before.

"Eh? Mizore-san do you know this person?" Moka blinking while asking her friend. Only to see her shake her head. Moka wanted to sigh but didn't as Mizore spoke up.

"The Name Uzumaki is a legendary Clan my family shared with. A clan know as the Uzumaki's. They were originally the best Seal Masters ever to grace creation. But somehow they were hunted down to extinction. Their traits often included crystal pupil-less eyes and silk like hair. Their bodies are also special and they look like the God's and Goddess have blessed them with a divine beauty. In order to maintain peace between my family and the Uzumaki clan we mixed our blood with their producing powerful Youkai and humans. But since it was done in a way to preserve both families. Both of them inherited traits from each other. Giving rise to the Uzumaki-Shirayuki Clan. Though I am part of the Original Shirayuki family. I do know that the Original Uzumaki Clan is all but dead and the only possible living members of that clan come from the Uzumaki-Shirayuki family. " Mizore says thinking of all the things she can remember. But she only gets flashes of 'Her' in her mind. Flashes of her loving aunt Kushina Uzumaki Shirayuki.

She was the last Uzumaki till her death at the hands of Darcul himself killed her. Her lover killed his own father in spite and revenge. Though the bodies of the two were never found and Mizore didn't know her aunt's lover name nor race. She would have to guess that the male that her aunt was in love with a very powerful Vampire or possibly a Shinso Vampire.

the Girls notice the expression and note to ask later or not at all.

"Well lets find this Uzumaki and see if he is the one we been looking for" Kurumu says after hugging Mizore. Whether they like it or not Kurumu is a succubus and she has no preference to the sex or 'Destined One' she might get. Her aunt Destined One was a female kitsune. So sexual preference isn't a Succubus main concern. It's if they can't find their Destined One, succubus will die.

They literally need love of their Destined one to survive.

"You won't have to look far" a smooth calm voice says behind the girls.

"Right we won't-" Kurumu blinked a couple of times. "Eh?" Turning around she felt her heart skip a beat.

The girls looked in the direction the voice came from to see a mopped sun-kissed gold hair male standing their. The boy had a handsome attractive face, three whisker marks on each cheek, crystal azure blue eyes that lacked any pupil. a Choker and a locket around his neck. A black three layered trench coat, two swords on his back. Black pants and black combat like boots. His skin color is a pale tan and his body is lean and well built.

Kurumu looked at this young male in front of her and couldn't help but shiver. It just hit her and body in a wave of both lust and attraction. His power and aura are just as strong if not stronger than Moka's when she transforms.

Mizore is wide-eyed and slightly blushing.

Moka is also having trouble. She is blushing, fidgeting, and most of all acting shy.

Yukai however given Naruto a friendly wave. to which the Hybrid nodded back at the young witch.

"I guess from the smell you girls are admitting your all not human" Naruto says coolly. The girls snap out of their blushing states and put their guard up. But Nodded at Naruto's question none the less.

"I guess I shouldn't use my false name then" Naruto says...

The girls raise an eyebrow.

"Ladies Naruto Uzumaki is just part of my name. An alias if you will. My real Name is... Naruto Namikaze-Bloodriver-Shirayuki-Uzumaki.. Please to meet you" Naruto given a nod but only to see BOTH MOKA AND MIZORE pass out on the ground from shock.

The remaining members left awake is Yukari whom had her mouth gape wide open and Kurumu whom is confused.

"Umm are they ok?" Naruto asks looking at the down forms of his cousins. (Not that he knows)

"Not sure, Lets take them back to the house and wait till they wake up" Yukari says as Kurumu picked up Mizore. Naruto walks over and carries Moka Bridal style. Though the unconscious girl snuggled into the warmth she felt. Naruto looked at the and smiled softly.

_'Hehe reminds me of Hanabi'_ Naruto thought.

As the group of Youkai walked Both Kurumu and Yukari noticed the looks Naruto is getting from those around them.

For the males it's an untamed and barely in check fury, hatred, and loathing. The looks alone made some people whom beamed at the young man step away from those one glaring daggers at the young hybrid.

For the Females it was different. Lust, jealously, anger, neutral, and some blank faces came into view. The Succubus and Witch though wanted to glare back with the ones with lust in their eye but held themselves and schooled their features.

* * *

_**At the Girls Apartment**_

Naruto is sitting on the couch quietly waiting while sipping tea that Yukari had given him.

The now young girl is staring at him with curiosity in her eye. Kurumu is in the kitchen with their Neko sensei making dinner.

As everyone went on with their on business. Naruto however went over when he first saw the group of girls.

Moka the Vampire has Pink bubblegum hair, shining green eyes, a very cute face, and was nearly as tall as him but he could tell she was older. Her body is slender and well taken care of. Her mile long smooth legs, her mid c-cup breast, her hourglass figure and warm personality is infectious is only from what he saw.

Her clothing went along with her style as well. She is wearing black shorts to show off her slender but smooth legs, a black sleeveless shirt with a red vest over it to act as distraction to anyone who looks at her breasts. She had on Shinobi high heel sandals and her choker around her neck like his but hers has a few varying differences. One being she had pearls instead of chains. And what looked like a red ruby with a black cat's eye with the design. She also had black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on them. On her left arm is the leaf village headband.

She is very attractive he couldn't lie about that, when he first saw the girls he had to school his face to keep from blushing at the 'goddess' he saw talking about him. He knew something was up with the Yukari girl. So when he felt her past the BBQ stand he was in he followed to see if there is anyone else that is like her. He was right cause there are at-least four other girls that are with her. If there are anymore he hasn't met them or seen them yet.

What he didn't expect is too run into two females of his race. Moka he automatically know as a vampire for the choker she has on her neck.

Then there is the girl Mizore whom is a Yuki-Onna. Mizore when he first saw her had pale cream skin that is flawless like Moka's. She has purple hair and blue eyes which Naruto found attractive. Mizore is still wearing her battle kimono that was cut short to allow more movement for her legs and limbs. The Kimono its self is made of light silk and white with a ice blue trim on it. She wore short shorts that are skin-tight and hid her panties from view when she did flips and other stunts to avoid an attack. She also had the Leaf hand-band around her neck black clothe to hold the metal plate. For shoes she wore Black shinobi sandals.

Then there is the Succbus female Kurumu whom reminds Naruto of some kids. Though at times that smile didn't reach her eyes meaning she is hiding how she really feels on something. The female succubus Naruto saw her wearing made the hybrid almost blush. Her exotic clothing if it didn't stop her enemies dead to admire her beauty then he prays for those whom fall under her spell.

Kurumu is wearing clothing that hold her body just right to show off her more womanly curves that neither Moka of Mizore has, or at least that is what he has seen

Her exotic black and purple outfit that has a Gothic style to it allowing Kurumu to show off her body without showing really much off. She had black skin-tight short on to hide her underwear like Mizore. Kurumu wore a tight black skirt that hugged her nice plumb ass and showed off her womanly curves that made Naruto double-check his eyesight to see if he wasn't looking at a goddess in-front of him. The shirt is black skin-tight shirt with a purple vest mushing her breast together to allow them to be held for seduction. She also wore black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back, and black heel shinobi sandals that came up to her lower calf.

Lucky for Naruto his Iron will held out against the females. And Naruto's will is the stuff of legends.

After meeting their Neko sensei name Shizuka Nekonome whom Naruto nicked named 'Neko-Hime' just for simply shake. But the resulting nickname made the elder woman blush up a storm.

When Naruto meet the cat lady he thought he might have only Youkai lovers cause few humans ever caught his eyes. But these girls are making him have a faint tint of pink on his cheeks.

Shizuka Nekonome In her human disguise for Naruto knows it isn't her true form. Her hair is shaped as cat ears, while wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals and her eyes seem to be closed most if not all the time. Her hair is sandy blonde and apparently shines in the sun when Naruto saw her come out of the apartment. Though he didn't know the woman he had to say she was beautiful in her own way like the girls.

Naruto hasn't formed an opinion of the girls yet but when Naruto mention his full name to the elder female he saw only one pure emotion cross her face.

Terror, untamed and pure utter terror.

Naruto wondered what could his parents have done to earn such fear. Or more over his father. He knew his father is one of Few Shinso Vampire in existence. While not knowing the full extent of his parents power he does know that his father was strong enough to win the title of 'Dark Lord' and 'Darcul'.

Meh he could ask her later.

* * *

**_In the Kitchen_**

Shizuka is preparing what is to be the best meal she ever made.

Only one reason she is going to such lengths to make everything perfect.

In the living room is the Prince of Vampires Naruto Namikaze-Bloodriver-Shirayuki-Uzumaki.

Though she doubts the boy knew his standing back in their home world, but it is no reason to give the boy the best she had to offer.

Minato Namkaze Bloodriver was the next in line to take the throne of King of Vampires after his mother stepped down. But after him sealing away Mundus, and killing his cousin Alucard, Minato suddenly disappeared without a trace. The Vampire Kingdom was a bit heart-broken after the loss of their future leader but became strong under his sister guidance whom is very similar to Minato in some ways. Though she is more forgiving than Minato. But now his sister is running the Kingdom with the other 12 Noble houses. And so far everything to the Kingdom is coming along smoothly, though what she didn't expect to find THE son of Minato here.

Reason being Minato's blood is somehow stronger than his mother's shinso Vampire blood. And it seems that Naruto inherited this trait from his father.

But she still can't believe her ears or eyes when she saw him. She almost yelled out in shock. The boy in the living room is no doubt have the blood of a Shinso Vampire flowing in his veins. Though she can feel its asleep, it will only take one push to unleash power that is ghostly similar to Minato.

Possibly even stronger power than Minato's own power.

Off to the side Kurumu noticed her sensei nervousness. Only to get more confused than before.

* * *

**_With Moka_**

In her room Moka looks at a Book that has a picture of what she believes is Naruto's father, and her uncle.

Standing in the picture proudly is a man in western armor dress in head to toe with shining black and silver armor and in his hands is his sword name Tempest.

Her uncle whom she has few memories of.

Mintao Namikaze Bloodriver.

A few tears fall from the pink bubble gum haired girls eyes.

The Hybrid they were sent after is her cousin and rightful heir to the throne...

_'What will mama and Grandmother do?'_ she thinks grimly. Her mother and grandmother were one of few that got hit the hardest after her uncle disappeared.

Thought long dead everyone has given up hope, but it seems Kami has blessed Moka with an addition to her family.

And what's more is he isn't like the other nobles and pure bloods she has met.

But things aren't adding up. Her Uncle disappeared shortly after the war and thought dead. Yet what she learned so far is that his was living in this world and had a child whom now is sitting in the Living room quietly.

Was it have something to do with the time difference in this world and her world? And she faintly heard the bus driver say 'Crossing to this world use to be so much easier' but nothing is adding up.

Getting up and dressing herself to look more presentable she went to the living room to get some answers.

* * *

_**In the Living room**_

Naruto is blinking once, twice, and a third time not understanding why this Moka girl is in a white gothic theme dress. Don't get Naruto wrong she looked lovely but it felt to respectful to hm.

"May I help you" Naruto asked softly with a warm smile which got his fellow Vampire to blush lightly.

"N- Nothing. I just wanna ask questions" Moka said with a slight stutter in her voice.

_'Definitely__ not like the others'_ Moka thought.

"Well ask away" Naruto says in a cool calm voice. Moka Nodded and sat down.

It is going to a be a long conversation and Naruto knew it.

* * *

_**Poll for Harem:** _

First Place: **_Moka Akashiya_** Votes:142 (9%)

2nd Place: **_Mizore Shirayuki_** Votes:122 (8%)

3rd Place: _**Akasha Bloodriver**_ Votes:114 (7%)

4th Place: _**Kurumu Kurono**_ Votes:97 (6%)

5Th Place: _**Tsurara Shriayuki** _Votes:82 (5%)

6th Place: **_Akua Shuzen_** Votes:77 (5%)

7th Place: _**Samui**_ Votes:77 (5%)

8th Place: **_Mei_** Votes:71 (4%)

* * *

_Challenge:_

_Naruto and High-school DxD crossover  
_

_Rules:_

_1: Naruto is able to use both chakra and magic._

_2: Female Sirzech must be the main pairing_

_3: Harem no bigger than 4 girls including Female Sirzech._

_4: Naruto MUST HAVE ALL NINE BJIU WITHIN HIM AND ABLE TO USE THEIR ABILITIES!_

_5: Naruto must attend Kuoh Academy with Rias at her third year._

_6: Naruto must be the father to Millicas Gremory._

_7: Naruto interferes with Rias's bullshit of an arranged marriage._

_8: Naruto can be either be in Rias Peerage or Fem Sirzech's peerage._

_9: Rias and Naruto are the same age. 16 or 17 give or take a few years  
_

_10: Naruto MUST build back his powers after he is made into a new-born devil. This means Naruto will have to begin from the beginning again Chakra walking an all._

_I will do my own version of this story so yes I will do something akin to this but with my own spin. So that is my challenge to__ you._

* * *

_**Naruto N.B.S Uzumaki**_ profile:

**_Age_**: 12 (Looks 15)

_**Race**_: Shinso Vampire/Yuki-Otoko (Will have Crusnik powers later)

**_Youki Class_**: SS-Class Youki (Because he is immune to water and its natural purring properties making him a whole new level of don't fuck with him)

**_Threat_**: Low A (Powers are sealed)

**_Powers_**: All the powers of the Youki Shinso Vampire and none of the Weakness. Vise versa with Yuki-otoko powers.  
Has power over Wind, Water, and Ice to high degree.  
Enhances Senses Beyond human levels.  
Stamina and Chakra Monster. (Or Yokai if you wanna go with that)  
Enhanced Speed, Strength, Reflexes, Agility, Regeneration, Photographic Memory, and Sensor.  
Powers of Flight (Yes I giving Naruto fucking wings. Deal with it)

**_Weapons_**:

**Hyōrinmaru** - Yes this is the sword from Bleach minus the Shikai and Bankai. I chosen this sword because it is best to show Naruto's connection to Water and Ice seeing as this is the only weapon I found that can use both of those. How the Blade was made will be shown later in the story so until then I am keeping it close on such information. However I will say this. he swords power gives Naruto an insane high affinity to the Elements Ice and Water nearly doubling and strengthening the connection he has to those two Sword and Naruto's own connection to Ice can possibly drop everything in an area to Absolute Zero. But the Coldest Temperature he can reach safely is -135.8 Degrees F. Naruto can drop the Temperature lower too -180 Degrees F without risking his health. But at this point he has to be fighting one on one. But he risks even his own health by dropping the temperature any lower

The sword Hyorinmaru also serves as a memento from his mother (Like Dante and Vergil from DMC).

While this sword was made from a dragon, forged by a god, and used by those only it deemed worthy. This sword is in fact one of the 'Elemental Swords of the Gods'. As such the sword its self is a myth and only can be destroyed by a god or a Primordial God. Though unknown how this blade came into be the blade is known by many who seen its power or suffered from it. This sword is Legendary and shouldn't be taken lightly. The blade did kill one of its owners when he became power-hungry.

**Muramasa** - This sword forged by the Uzumaki clan is only given and capable being wielded by the heir of the Uzumaki Clan or those by the Uzumaki blood. The sword was forged by using the metals to make a Kusanagi and a Dragon's scale and some other metals but those metals are unknown. Forging these Items together has died the Blade of the sword a special red color leaving the named by the craftier of this blade to be Muramasa. Though the legend of the sword is lost. three things are known about this sword.

One being this sword no matter the object or item. This sword will cut though it like a hot knife though butter. This sword will never need to be sharpen to which is unknown why this sword needs very little care and can take more of a brutal beating than anything ever made.

This sword admits small red lighting that arcs making the blade deadly. Though the Weakest sword in Naruto's possession it makes up for the deadly fact it can cut though anything. Even legend states its a twin blade of the sword Yamato which was forged by Sparda. Though it has no special powers like Naruto's other weapons this sword is Naruto's go to sword for fighting anything.

And finally the last thing is that sword for some reason drinks the blood of those it cuts. While the reason is unknown the sword does in fact drink the blood of others who has been cut by the blade. It was thought that the sword is self repairing. But the sword would have to be a sentient blade which the sword is not. For this ability has been ignored.

**Tempest** - Tempest the name coming from an English word meaning Violent Storm is what this sword means. While the sword has many names, Tempest is the most fitting seeing as only a person with a very strong will can wield this cursed blade. This sword is also been nicknamed 'The Sword Of Destruction' or 'Sword of Death'. Because to this day no matter where in the universe this blade myth states that there is nothing this sword can't destroy with a single swing of its double edge blade. While the origins of this sword remains to be unknown this sword but this sword has only come into the light when Minato Namikaze Bloodriver when he fought against Dracula and Mundus along with his younger sister and best friend Sparda.

The sword's power is also fully unknown and only has two known powers plus two known effects when someone is cut or stabbed with this blade.

The first power is to kill hundreds of beings in one swipe of the blade whipping out armies or small cities. This attack is called 'Bela Wave' or as its English translation is 'Destruction Wave'. This releases a destructive wave of energy leaving no or very little chance of surviving. This is the only known most destructive attack the blade has. While it does or may have more this one attack ca turn an army of thousand to only a few surviving numbers of three.

The second power is 'Kusassurasshu' or as its English name is 'Rotting Slash'... This attack does as it sounds. When cutting into the victim or target the Yokai or energy of the person turns into a Acid like nature and eats or rots away the person freshly cut wound. Though this attack is the weakest in terms of killing power. This attack is basically a skill attack meaning where you attack means you can kill a person or cripple them in untold amounts of agony.

The effects the sword has also threaten those whom are Gods or have some form of immortality. One effect is the blade power to negate regeneration or some form of rapid healing or at least slow the healing process down to the point its fatal if not treated.

Another effect that the sword has is to cut though anything and not be destroyed by normal means. Meaning Gods or humans can't destroy this blade with their power. To destroy the blade it must be destroyed in the flames that made it. Though Gods cursed this Blade the Sword does have a sentient soul within it. Only choosing those Next of kin to be its wielder.

**_Skills_**: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Senjutsu.

**_Element Release_**: Fire, Lighting, Water, Wind, and Ice.

**_Family (known)_**:

Minato Namikaze Bloodriver (Father, Shinso Vampire) - (Deceased)

Kushina Uzumaki Shriayuki (Mother, Yuki-onna) - (Deceased)

_**Birth Day**_: October 10th

**_Familiar_**: None as of yet.

**_Summons_**: None as of yet.

_**Yuki-otoko Form**_: Hair becomes Snow white, eyes glow ice blue, has Ice claws for hands, and area around him dropped below the freezing point of water. Other than that and the Ice armor that is formed out of ice that shields naruto major organs. This form allows Naruto to fight at half of his true strength with his other half locked away thanks to the crucifix he wear to keep his Shinso Vampire powers in check.

_**Shinso Vampire Form**_: Like his Yuki-Otoko form this form is half of Naruto's full strength. Naruto grows a set of wings that look like a mix of Bat and Dragon. His fang grow and his speed also increases greatly. His eyes glow a blood-red which his pupils become slitted. Physical changes are changed slightly making Naruto look older than he really appears. In this form Naruto main attack is his overwhelming speed compiled with his sword he can cut down an army easy. Naruto hair also changes from sun-kiss gold blond to a shining silver color.

_**Naruto's True Youki Form**_: In this form Naruto hair is a snow-white mixed with silver. His eyes are a crystal violet-purple that are slitted. He skin is paler giving him a look of a dead person that lost all warmth. He looks around in his late teens in this form. Naruto also has a pair of ice dragon Wings that come out during this form. During in his truest form Naruto can summon Ice storms and control the weather around him making the surrounding area ice-cold. Naruto's speed and psychical strength is also greatly increased to a freighting level. Naruto's main abilities and powers are increased 10 fold and Ice armor surrounds Naruto body allowing him to be more protected than normally. This ice armor is also stronger than his Yuki-Otoko form and tougher to break. Naruto level at this point is at the level of two S-Class Youki and is unmatched... But the draw back is he will be greatly weaken after using this form and may sleep for two too three days at a time recovering from using this form.

_**Naruto's Crusnik Form**_: Linda like Abel Nightroad, Naruto grows four pitch black angel wings. Two of the wings are longer while two of the lower pair of wings are shorter. Naruto also is able to control Lighting element in this form. But there is a time limit in this form since this power feeds off his Shinso Vampire blood. Staying in this form too long will kill him unless there is blood in the surrounding area for him to feed from. Naruto psychical changes are as follows. One being his hair stands u like the other Crusniks. Two his lips take a dark ice blue color and his fangs can be seen just slightly. Naruto like Abel can summon a sick looking (Abel scythe is badass) from his blood allowing him to use it at will. Naruto psychical powers and speed are increased in this form matching the power of his true Youki form. He is at this point a real Monster that can not be killed. Giving him the God's and Goddess's form of Immortality. Only in his 'human form' can he be killed by removing his head or his heart can he be dead. Burning his body will ensure that he does not come back from the grave


End file.
